frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu 2 Rozdział IX "Cienie"
Dzisiejszy rozdział polecam czytać wieczorem, jednak nie jest to obowiązkowe. Dedykuję go użytkownikom: Tymbark-001 i Regulum za poprawną odpowiedź na pytanie zadane pod wcześniejszym rozdziałem. Ten film to "Ostatni smok". Nie przedłużając zapraszam. W końcu, w tym rozdziale rozpoczyna się akcja. „Cienie” I Anna szła ulicą. Szła do więzienia. Chciała przeprosić Rarika za to że przez nią trafił do więzienia, Miała ze sobą jego kapelusz. Cele mieściły się w małych podziemiach. By do nich trafić trzeba było zejść schodami w dół z gabinetu naczelnika. Cela Rarika była najbliżej wyjścia. Oprócz niego było jeszcze trzech przestępców w więzieniu, a po korytarzu przechadzał się strażnik. Jej znajomy zajęty był pisaniem czegoś w jakimś rodzaju dziennika. Wydawało jej się, że książka ta połyskuje lekkim niebieskim światełkiem, ale to wrażenie szybko minęło. -Witaj.-Powiedziała niepewnie. -Witaj. -Przyszłam tu by cię przeprosić...Za to że jesteś przeze mnie w więzieniu. Podała mu kapelusz przez kraty. Dopiero teraz podniósł wzrok. Dopiero teraz tak naprawdę zobaczyła w jakim jest stanie. Jego płaszcz był cały w błocie. Nie dlatego że w więzieniu panowały okropne warunki. Strażnicy ciągnąc go nieprzytomnego nie zważali na to czy przejeżdżają nim przez kałuże błota. Wręcz w nie celowali, a nie było to trudne ponieważ zaraz po jego nieudanej ucieczce z pałacu się rozpadało. -Nie masz za co przepraszać. Ostatecznie i tak bym tu trafił. Może za parę dni nadarzy się sposobność do ucieczki. Kto to wie? Chciała coś odpowiedzieć ale nie wiedziała co. W końcu wpadła na temat. -Co tam piszesz?-Wskazała na coś w rodzaju dziennika w jego prawej ręce. -Nie uważasz że taka wścibskość nie przystoi księżniczce?. Ale tak dla twojej informacji szanowna panienko.-parodiował zachowanie dworzan - to stawiam pięknie wykaligrafowane litery które swą kompozycją tworzą zjawiska zwane wyrazami. Anna się roześmiała. Rarik poszedł w jej ślady. W tym jednak momencie przyszedł woźnica i oznajmił Rudowłosej dziewczynie, że muszą już jechać. Księżniczka wraz z Elsą jechały do zamku w którym znaleźć można było ponoć odpowiedzi na dręczące pytania. Podróż miała trwać dwa dni w jedna stronę, a towarzyszyć im miało dwóch strażników. -Muszę iść, pa. II Gdy Anna wychodziła z więzienia zobaczył ją Olaf. Wypytał oczywiście co robiła wieczorem w więzieniu. Gdy dowiedział się, że odwiedzała znajomego wpadł na pomysł by pójść w jej ślady i za jakieś dziesięć minut kiedy księżniczka już pojechała poszedł w stronę więzienia. Zaraz po wyjściu Rudowłosej do Rarika zagadał więzień z celi obok. -hej ty. Panie kapelusz. Ile byś zapłacił za informacje o rodzinie królewskiej? -Powiedzmy, że załatwił bym ci wolność. Człowiek chwilę się zastanowił. -W sumie to i tak puki tu siedzę pieniądze mi się nie przydadzą więc zgoda. -No to mów. -Chodzą słuchy, że każdy może mieć moc taką jak ma królowa, tylko musi ją jej zabrać. -Zabrać? A niby jak ma to zrobić. Więzień przejechał palcem po szyi. -Mówią, że królowa ma zamrożone serce, więc gdyby je tak ktoś jej odebrał i odprawił ponoć jakiś tajemny rytuał to posiadł by jej moc. -Ciekawe...bardzo ciekawe. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Olaf. -Witam was. Który z was jest przyjacielem Ani? -A niech mnie gadający bałwan.-Złodziej skomentował po czym dodał tym razem mówiąc już do Olafa.-Ja jestem jej znajomym. Jestem Rarik. -O to miło. Przyszedłem cię poznać. -To bardzo miło z twojej strony. Tylko widzisz jestem teraz w małych tarapatach. Bardzo chciałbym dosięgnąć tych kluczy. - Mówił pół szeptem.- jeśli mi je podasz to z chęcią się z tobą zaprzyjaźnię. -Żaden problem. -Tylko uważaj jest haczyk. Widzisz tamtego strażnika?-Wskazał na mężczyznę na końcu korytarza. Z ostatniej celi dobiegł głos: -Hej co się stało ze światłem? Nic nie widzę. Rarik zignorował tego człowieka. W więzieniach zawsze byli jacyś szaleńcy. Kontynuował rozmowę z bałwankiem.- Nie może cię on zauważyć. -Okej to chyba nie problem, a co się dzieje temu panu?-Wskazał na ostatnią celę. Człowiek tam przebywający zaczął się wydzierać po czym upadł na kolana, a później na twarz. W celi słychać było tylko odgłos kości uderzających o ziemię. I tak też było. Na ziemię upadły już tylko same kości nie człowiek. Nad truchłem zaczęły się unosić dwie smugi. Przypominały one przestrzenne cienie. Weszły one w dwóch następnych więźniów. Zostali tylko Rarik, strażnik który już uciekł i Olaf. Pozostali nic nie widzieli, ten bardziej oddalony od wyjścia zaczął krzyczeć i już upadł na kolana. Rarik się wzdrygnął. -To te klucze?- Olaf popatrzył na złodzieja swoimi wielkimi zaniepokojonymi oczami. -Tak, to te.-Otworzył szubko celę i razem uciekli ze drzwi i je zaryglowali. -Co to jest? -A skąd mam wiedzieć? Mogę jedynie podejrzewać, że za każdym razem gdy to coś kogoś zabije mnoży się i jest tego dwa razy więcej.-Do drzwi zaczęło się to coś dobijać.- Hmm, cienie nie są materialne, nie mogą tłuc się w drzwi. - Koło jego głowy kościana ręka zrobiła dziurę i złapała jego kapelusz. Pojedyncze kości palców ociekały jakby czarnym dymem.- O nie, niedawno go odzyskałem i nie oddam go tak łatwo.- Wyszarpnął kapelusz i razem z bałwankiem zaczął uciekać. Byle przez drzwi. Byle na zewnątrz. Byle jak najdalej od cieni. C.d.n. Mam nadzieję że wam się podobał. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas i zapraszam do komentowania :). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania